


The One For You

by DeweyFinn21



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Monogamy, Tries To Be Funny, i don't know what else to put, if that helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyFinn21/pseuds/DeweyFinn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about what would happen if the protagonist decided he wanted to be monogamous. See deeper characterization for all of the main people. Bonus character may be added if the demand is there to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea for this series of one-shots of what a monogamous run of HuniePop would look like, while also going deeper into the characters and what they are like, and I'll be doing them in the order that I got the ideas. Also, I'm calling the protagonist Nick, not because that's my name (which is Robert) but because Nick is what I use for my generic male names. Also, he's 23, because it sounded the best. (For reference sake I was 19 when I wrote this)

_**Chapter Note: This will be the same in every story. Each following chapter takes a different path from the choice at the end of this chapter.** _

* * *

So, Nick found himself at a bar. Alone. Again. He was 23, and hadn't even been on a single date. Suddenly, a brown haired girl walked up next to him.

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"Um, hi." Nick said less so.

"What's up?"

"Uh..."

"Dude, quit staring, girls don't usually like that."

"Sorry."

"I'm Kyu. Nice to meet you, who are you?"

"I'm Nick. Kyu. That's a different name, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it. Anyways, I want to know more about you. What do you want this cute girl to do to you?"

"Um..."  
"Are you going to say anything worthwhile?"

"Probably not."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Yeah, sorry to waste your time."

"What are you talking about? This is perfect! You'll see me again soon. Trust me." And then Kyu left.

"Weird." Nick remarked to nobody in particular.

* * *

 

Nick was sleeping soundly until a voice awoke him from his slumber.

"Come on big boy! I'm gonna make you a loving machine!" Nick opened his eyes and saw bright pink hair.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

"Aw, come on! Don't you recognize my cute face? It's Kyu."

"Oh, so you went to dye your hair. Also, how did you get in my house?!"

"Nope, no dyeing. You probably won't believe me, but I'm a love fairy."

"Oh, makes perfect sense. Yes, yes." Nick put on his driest voice.

"Cut the sarcasm dude, I'm trying to help you. I read your file back at HQ, but didn't think it could be that bad. Unfortunately for you, I was proven right. Anyways, your name wasn't the only one to pop up from this town in the database. Now, are you straight, gay, or bi?" Kyu asked.

"What?"

"Do you want just the ladies, just the dudes, or both?"

"I've always assumed I'm straight."

"Ladies it is. If you don't succeed with these, maybe give bicurious a try, you might like it. Fairies don't care, as long as we get sex, we're happy." Kyu explained to him.

"So, is that why you're in my room?" Nick asked confused.

"No, I only sleep with a client after we finish a case. And even then some of the guys are too faithful to do it. Jackasses."

"What's wrong with being faithful?"

"Nothing really, except when you're a nymph-o. Get it?"

"Aren't nymphs and faries different things?"

"Okay Captain Killjoy, take your pick. You got 8 women to choose from." Kyu showed him pictures of the girls.

"How am I supposed to know about a girl from a picture, appearance isn't everything to me."

"OMG, just pick a pretty lady so I can make you two fuck already!"

"Aren't you a love fairy? There's more to love than just sex you know."

"Fine, you want to romance them. Okay, romance them. Odds are you'll be having sex by the end of the fourth successful date."

"And I'm fine with that as long as the genuinely want it. No magic making them think they want it."

"Dude, why am I even here if you're not going to use me?"

"Well, what can you do?"

"I can track them and tell you where they'll be."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, but helpful."

"Anything else?"

"I can keep track of what you know about them. And since I don't really care about this job, and only like the sex, I'll let you know what kind of gifts to give them, what tactics to use, but everything else will be up to you, comprende?"

"Okay."

"Plus you'll need me for moral support. Trust me. You're a mess."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Wait, you need to get out on a practice date."

"A what?" Suddenly, Kyu grabbed his hand and flew him out the window.

* * *

 

When they landed, Nick had to look around.

"Where are we?" He asked Kyu.

"A very romantic dating spot, maybe someday you'll be able to come here with another girl."

"Maybe."

"Okay. You've never been on a date before, is that correct?"

"Yes." Nick said dejectedly.

"Well, that means you need a way to express yourself without messing it up too much. So, I'll help you out on dates." Kyu waved her arms and suddenly right in front of Nick appeared what seemed to be a checker board.

"Checkers?"

"Not quite. This is the date grid. This is how fairies normally help humans out with relationships. But, since you want to be in control of your own destiny, here you go. You're now in control. There are certain types of tokens that will appear on the board. Your basic ones are Romance; the orange ones, Talent; the blue ones, Flirtation; the green ones, and Sexuality; the red ones. The four main types of attraction. There are special tokens that help you out. Passion; the pink hearts, Sentiment; the teardrops, and Joy; the bells. But ever since the incident of 1293, we've also had to have restrictions on us. So, there are Heartbreak tokens. They lower the date's affection towards you. But, you have to remember that dates don't last forever, you get a set number of moves to hit the required amount of affection for the date to end well, and then no matter what you do the girl will leave happy, so you better stop playing. Joy tokens give you an extra move, so try to match those as often as you can, more time with the girl, means more chances of boning. Sentiment tokens allow you to use special moves on the board. But those are in limited supply, however they recharge after every date. Passion tokens just make it easier to gain affection, but those have a limit, thanks to a very horny love fairy in the aforementioned 1293. Oh, and side note. You can move any token as many spaces in any straight line, but only one direction, up down left and right from the starting position."

"Cool, I get that, but, if I'm playing this game, won't the girls think I'm weird?"

"Only fairies and those who are given the power can see the board, and since I'm this region's love fairy and you're the only one I'm working with now, I don't think that's going to be a problem, they're just going to see you talking about them. Let's try it out. But since I can see the board, I won't be able to hear a word the humans can, so I'll just be reacting based on what you match. Note that my favorite of those is Flirtation, because my whole goal is to make you able to talk to women well, and I hate talent, because I know you have none."

"So, I just, play the game until I get you to the green zone, and then I just stop?"

"Well, you have to get me to the green zone within the moves permitted, but, other than that, yeah, pretty much, oh, and one more thing, however many moves you have, determines how long you have to actually date her before it ends. Each remaining move will get you a minute."

"Okay. So, how do I start?"

"It'll start automatically when the date begins. Oh, and since this is your first time operating this, and I can see it, I can resist when the move counter reads zero, so I'll let you finish this one in the green if you take forever. But after that, each date will matter."

"Yes, I understand. When will our date begin?"

"How about now?" Suddenly tokens fell onto the board. Nick saw a match of three Romance tokens. He put them together.

"Yipee." Kyu said in a flat voice.

"Could you try being a little supportive? At least my first match wasn't a Heartbreak."

"True." Nick then saw a four match of sexuality. He moved the token down to connect them.

"That's better. Ooh, I see a Sentiment match, I mean. I'm having a great time tonight, Nick." Nick followed Kyu's lead and matched the sentiment and down fell another sentiment match.

"Ooh, you unlocked a special move, use it." Kyu said. Nick activated the move and all the Heartbreak turned into passion, and three pairs matched up at once.

"Wow, you're getting me so wet." Kyu said in a tone of voice that Nick couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. He found a five match of Flirtation. But only four disappeared.

"Oh, right. Power tokens happen when five or more tokens get matched up, they lead to more points per match they're used in. Go for it big guy!" Kyu coached. Nick found a match of Talent that would lead to a match with that powerful Flirtation. That happened, and when that match happened, it lead to another passion match. Nick saw that that meter was full. Her affection was at about half. Nick confidently matched up a Sexuality token, but unfortunately, a Heartbreak fell in after it.

"Ooh, tough luck kid. Those hurt." Kyu said. Nick tried to regain all the points he lost. He found a match of Joy.

"Mmm, another minute with you. I don't know what I'll do." Kyu said sarcastically.

"Kyu, can you be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Okay dude, I'll stop pretending to be some broad you manage to fuck." Nick found a four match of Flirtation which spiraled into a three match of both Romance, and Talent, which lead to a four of Sexuality, a three of Flirtation, then a five of Sentiment. Nick looked at Kyu, she was purposefully looking away from him, trying to concentrate on anything else. He looked at her affection. 80% it seemed.

"Kyu, It's been fun hanging out with you. Anything you want to say?"

"You're so full of crap." Nick matched a three of both Flirtation and Sexuality, and a match of Joy. He then avoided the Heartbreak and matched a four of Romance, which got him into the green. He had 6 moves left.

"So, we got six minutes, what do you want to talk about?" Nick asked.

"You. Why do you want this? Every other guy who's tried the board themselves hated it."

"I've always been a fan of the match three puzzle games, got quite a few on my phone. Besides, I like being in control of myself, thank you very much."

"You're a weird one Nick. Anything you want to talk about in particular?" Kyu asked.

"Nah, I normally have a list of questions I like to ask, but that's only for potential dates."

"Wow, so boring, no wonder you've always been single."

"Okay, how would you spice it up?"

"Is one of the questions about their cup size?"

"What? NO!"

"Then, ask that one. As a favor to me?"

"Fine, but I'll only do that after the third date."

"Okay, I'll work with that compromise." Kyu said.

"Also, are you always going to look like that from now on? The pink hair is kinda distracting."

"Yes! This is how I normally look. It takes magic to stay hidden, and unlike what your "fairy tales" may tell you it's not an endless resource. Fairy tales. Dumb name. Most of them don't even have fairies in them."

"Wait, so then, what if the magic runs out when I'm on a date?"

"That's called losing. HQ makes sure each date grid runs on a solo magic generator. It's like electricity, there's a lot of it, but not endless. Fairies are like rechargeable batteries. The date grid is life support. Both metaphorically and literally."

"So, you said 8 girls, what causes HQ to take notice of a person?"

"Different reasons, you were picked because you're an antisocial loser. However, I know that one of the girls is like in every club in college, and is a cheerleader, she just never makes time for herself, another one is a single mother who thinks she's not worthy of love, there's an aging porn star, a overcompensating mega-bitch, a loser like you, a teacher with who's lost all passion, a girl who thinks destiny and fate will bring her a man, and a stewardess who travels the world, but never stops to appreciate it. And if I heard you correctly, you want to go steady with one of them?"

"I guess. I never even had one girlfriend, I doubt I can handle 8."

"Well, your time is up. This date went well. Let's talk more back at your place." Kyu whisked him away again.

* * *

 

"Okay, It's 3 am, how long do you need to get ready?" Kyu asked.

"What?"

"You need to be out meeting girls at 8 am, how long do you take?"

"I don't know. Wake me up at 7." Nick told her.

"Fine, but if you're not able to woo the first girl you choose, then I'm waking you up at 5 each morning. Not because I have to, but because I'm a tease." Kyu smirked.

"Great. I got a petty fairy." Nick remarked.

"If I was petty, I'd make you horny right now, but I'm not. I'm the bigger person, I'll let it slide. Oh, one last thing. Out of those descriptions I gave you, which one sounds like the girl you want to try dating?"

"Um, let's see, cheerleader with no free time, single mom, porn star, nerd, hot teacher, hippy, and flight attendant, did I miss anyone?"

"The mega-bitch."

"Oh, right, yeah, how could I forget her? Hmm, well, out of those choices, I think I know who I have to go with. I choose..."


End file.
